


Le second

by Alaiya



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Brotherhood, Community: 31_jours, Conflict of Interests, Gen, Nobility, Not the elder one, Politics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans la vie, on peut changer beaucoup de choses ou du moins, essayer. Mais il y en a une contre laquelle nul ne peut rien : le jour de sa naissance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le second

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 27 février – on ne choisit pas sa naissance  
>  **Disclaimer** : Simon Mirren et David Wolstencroft  
>  **Note** : je me base sur la VF de la série TV avec, ponctuellement, un soupçon de réalité plus historique.

_« Si seulement tu étais né le premier… »_

Ces mots, le Chevalier de Lorraine ne les a jamais prononcés mais Philippe les lit dans le regard pensif que son amant porte de plus en plus souvent sur lui ces derniers temps. Il lui semble les entendre, aussi, au détour des couloirs où se pressent les grappes de courtisans dont les chuchotis se suspendent sur son passage pour reprendre, plus empressés, alors qu’il s’éloigne et qu’eux croient qu’il ne les entend pas. A moins que ce ne soit l’inverse ? Les attentions dont il est l’objet depuis quelques semaines le laissent tout aussi songeur : pourquoi nombre de ceux qui le considéraient il y a encore peu avec un mépris à peine dissimulé, se piquent-ils d’intérêt pour lui tout à coup ? 

Il se veut frivole mais il n’est pas idiot : la cour bruisse son mécontentement d’être cantonnée dans ce pavillon de campagne si loin de Paris, la noblesse bourdonne sa désapprobation croissante à l’égard de ce roi capricieux et dont certains commencent à murmurer non sans ironie qu’il pourrait bien être le digne héritier de Louis le treizième. Cependant, qu’un seul d’entre eux puisse entretenir la pensée blasphématoire qui viserait à démettre son frère de son trône horrifie Monsieur : cela ne peut pas être. On ne touche pas à la France. 

Aussi, lorsque l’ouvrier s’adresse à lui, avec les mots simples de sa condition, il refuse de l’écouter. Il ne peut prétendre, toutefois, ne pas l’avoir entendu, ni lui, ni le Chevalier d’ailleurs qui se tient, ainsi que le veut l’étiquette, quelques pas derrière lui. Juste quelques pas. L’homme insiste, en appelle au chef de guerre, à l’humain qu’il croit déceler en Monsieur et qu’il ne croit plus exister en son roi. Il dit l’indifférence, le mépris et l’humiliation dans lesquels Louis les tient, lui et ses semblables, ceux qui ont versé leur sang pour la France. Ce n’est pas d’un roi qu’ils ne veulent pas ; c’est de _ce_ roi. Or, vous, votre Altesse, vous savez bien ce que nous sommes et ce que nous valons. Vous, vous ne les laisseriez pas nous traiter de la sorte. Vous seriez… 

Philippe comprend et vacille. Recule. Une voix, impérieuse, lui échappe, qu’il reconnaît à peine comme la sienne et pourtant. L’honneur du roi son frère. Bafoué. Taisez-vous, taisez-vous donc ! Un mot de plus et vous serez accusé de trahison ! Malheureux ! Qu’il se taise. Qu’ils se taisent tous, ceux qui le contemplent avec l’espoir chevillé au cœur tandis que l’impuissance comprime le sien. 

Il n’est et ne sera jamais que Monsieur. 

Celui qui n’est pas né le premier.

Celui qui ne peut rien.


End file.
